random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:FadhilPF
Funny Comic I found Yakko (swell) Issue 1 Your edit Your edit to the main page with your Dill template made me laugh out loud! XD Awsome random dude! Team Doofenshmirtz 03:57, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Issue 2 Issue 4 Question How do you give someone rollback/Admin status? Also, I got the Admin spot in the Glee wiki!!!! :D!!! Team Doofenshmirtz 22:10, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Issue 5 R u quiting here too? Fadhil, r u gonna quit here? Please don't if u r thinking about it, and PLEASE GET GOOD GRADES.I'll never understand "bad grades"(then again i beat Baljeet at quizes), but i hope it gets better. Although i hated you for marking my pages for deletion, but now i realize that i need you here. we need you here. And by here i mean PFFanon. It's like moms feeding kids brocoly to make them healthy, but they don't like it. It's somthing like that. Hoping u comeback, [[User:Jisu Lee|'Jathew's in the house']][[User talk:Jisu Lee|'Goodbye FadhilPF : ( ']] 04:34, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Your current signature Me: Yes, yes they do. *hands FadhilPF a bunch of dirty planes* There's a bubble bath thingy over there. This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 15:10, February 3, 2011 (UTC) IRC meeting Can you meet me and TD in the IRC? I'll need to schedule a date (3-day weekend coming up...) but can you try to coordinate with TD, and see if she has a particular time/date in mind. It's very important. This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 22:01, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Where are you? You're usually in the irc by now. @@ — MattRoth 14:04, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Ducky Momo Busted I like that picture of Ducky Momo with the cops. Did you make that in Google Sketchup? I have that (an older free version), but I'm not very good. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 13:49, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Inactivity I thought you were inactive until August. Why are you still here? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Look, me, on a pushy-button!) 23:02, March 1, 2011 (UTC) what do you mean i've been warned? i didnt even do anything.. DegrassiLuv 16:49, March 5, 2011 (UTC) what do you mean i've been warned? i didnt even do anything. Hi Things are going pretty good. We might get some more badges and stuff. I also became an amin. Dan is here 19:08, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Reply Altenate Phineas and CompliensCreator00. I am Ganon, you will die! 12:49, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Currently There are currently 2 but I've looked at most users that were on random-ness wiki and I don't think its fair that almost every user that was on this wiki had gotten admin rights.And I have been doing a really good job on this wiki. Kh2cool 16:24, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ^ Not everyone can be an admin, Kh2. If everyone was, the background would be changed every single minute and some people would delete pages just because they don't like them. Everything's Better With Perry 16:52, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Well sure but I don't abuse my powers and some of the users the previously contributed this wiki where becoming admin so quick that almost everyone on this wiki was an admin. Kh2cool 16:55, November 15, 2011 (UTC) And also even though there inactive *Agent P *Random Kid *Ferbluver and a few other users are just as much as user on the wiki as I am but they can be admin. Kh2cool 17:07, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Is that a no because most past users on this wiki where administrators and they became admin like nobody's buisness. Kh2cool 20:22, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Alt I making a swear promise that If I become an administrator on this wiki that I will not change the background. Kh2cool 02:36, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Kh2cool If you were talking about how many edits I have made 714 edits.And I don't know how many edits other users actually made because I can only look at the page i'm following but not other users. Kh2cool 02:29, November 16, 2011 (UTC) hello I see you are a brony too! Just looking at my signature you can tell I like Scootaloo. Scootaloo "I'll do anything for you Rainbow Dash" 21:03, December 10, 2011 (UTC)